The Mythril Sais: A Karate Story
by Karatecatgrl
Summary: Summary:This Short story tells the tale about a girl named Kiara who want to avenge her uncle's death by using the powerful weapons he left behind. This story contains actiondrama and also a romance story lies within. You will also encounter a new culture


The Mythril Sais: A Karate Story

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any Person mentioned in this story living or nonexistent was totally intentional and I had their permission. Any Place mentioned in this story fiction or real was unintentional and uncoincidental. The culture and language belongs to Final Fantasy and is not affiliated to the story or this site. 

The lawyer's office was brown, a small square office that smelt of mold and cheese, and there was Kiara; a sixteen (16) year old girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and a fit body with curves; sitting there with her mom and sister waiting to find out what she is inheriting from her uncles will. Her uncle was shot in his house late one evening and his killer is still on the loose. More importantly, on that fatal night the weapons that her uncle wielded, called the Mythril Sais were found in his house separated from each other. Now, these sais are important because not only are they made out of mythril, a powerful bluish silver metal, but they also were blessed with a gift; as is any of the Al Bhed weaponry and we'll get to the hidden power of this gift later.

WHAM! The door just swung open hard and hit the wall as the lawyer stormed in. "What's wrong?" asked Kat, the mom.

"I was only able to secure a couple of assets out of the multimillion dollar will that your brother had, and to top that off the killer is still on the loose!" said the lawyer.

"So what do we get?" asked Nikki, Kiara's older sister.

"According to the will you only get 1/3 of all of your uncles assets. Since he was very wealthy it will seem like a whole lot. You will be getting one (1) of his houses with the three (3) car garage with the cars still in it and it was also request on the will 'If anything should happen to me then give my mythril sais to Kiara, she'll know what to do.' Since that's what her uncle wants then that's what her uncle will get. Unfortunately the sais are still at the crime lab so it might be a few days until they come back, but they did come with this note." The lawyer hands the note to Kiara who in turn puts the note in her purse to read it later.

Kiara, her mom and her sister all get up and leave the lawyer's office and head out to the family car. Upon leaving Kiara notices a weird symbol on the lower back of her sister Nikki. She couldn't see the whole thing because her long, wavy, brunette hair was covering part of it. Kiara knew that the use of tattoos is forbidden in the Al Bhed culture. Instead of making a scene in the parking lot, Kiara decides to wait until she got home to discuss this issue with her sister.

Kiara gets into the backseat as Nikki and Kat ride up front. The carried home is a quiet one with the radio on the local country station. As Kiara is in the backseat she wonders what the note has to say, as does anyone else, but in the end she decides that she will read it when she is ready. Before long the car finally pulls into the family driveway and Kiara rushes out of the car and into the house because she has a lot of homework to do and wishes not to be disturbed. She traipses into her room turning on the light and digs for her agenda book from her backpack to find out what she has for homework.

"Español: p 32 Acts 5-7

Forensics: Study for quiz on Fri. Get current event

Astronomy: Do take home Test"

"Well, looks like I better get started," says Kiara. Kiara goes to her backpack to get her Spanish book when she receives and instant message from her boyfriend Jeff. She goes to her computer to tell him she'll be on in an hour, after she finishes her Spanish homework. He says that he'll be around and will wait for her. She says ok and puts up an away message and heads to her bed and starts her Spanish homework.

Kiara finally finishes her homework 30 minutes later and walks down the hall to confront her sister Nikki about the mysterious symbol.

"Please, don't tell mom"

"Fro hud? Oui ghuf dryd fi'na hud ymmufat du ryja dydduuc."

(Why not? You know that we're not supposed to have tattoos.)

"Oac, pid edc uhmo y dasbunyno uha."

(Yes, but its only a temporary one.)

"Dasbunyno! Fryd tu oui sayh dasbunyno?"

(Temporary! What do you mean temporary?)

"Sayhc oui lyh fycr it uvv frah oui fyhd du."

(Means you can wash it off when you want to.)

"Oh . . . next time put it somewhere less obvious."

"Next time, I'll let you go with me to get one for yourself."

"Really! You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

Kiara walks back to her room again what kind she should get on her. She walks to her computer and types "Jeff . . . are you there?" She waits 5 minutes and types again. "Well if you're not there I'm going to call your house. Ok?" She see an "Ok" types on the screen and grabs the cordless phone from the charger turn on the phone to see if anyone else is using it and then dials Jeff's number.

"Hello is Jeff there?"

"This is, How are you Kiara?"

"Hey, I missed you. When can I see you?"

"How about Friday after karate."

"Okay, but I'll need a ride home."

"Don't worry, I'll get you one from my dad."

"Whatever."

"Rao pypo, frydc fhuhk?"

(Hey baby, whats wrong?)

"Edc zicd . . . E drehg edc desa fa dyga uin namydeuhcreb du dna haqd majam . . . E ys denat uv zicd saccehk ynuiht. E zicd fyhd suna oui ghuf. E ghuf oui lyna ypuid sa yht muja sa, pid E kiacc E fyhd cusa suna."

(Its just . . . I think its time we take our relationship to the next level . . . I am tired of just messing around. I just want more you know. I know you care about me and love me but I guess I want some more.)

"Famm drah so cinbneca ec uvv."

(Well then my surprise is off.)

"Whoa! What?"

"Yeah, I was waiting for a later date, but I wasn't sure if I could tell you . . . It was going to be a big surprise!"

"Oh, well then okay, your Al Bhed is getting better." Kiara had been teaching Jeff how to decipher and talk in Al Bhed so he can understand her better. "Maybe we should wait till after the tournment or something. What do you think Jeff?"

"I think its a good idea, but how did you know there was a tournment coming up?"

"My uncle told me before he died . . ." Kiara starts to cry because she has never talked about her uncle to anyone before now. Her uncle was like her best friend.

"Hey don't worry so much sweetness I'm right here and I'm sure your uncle would have wanted you to be strong and do well."

"I guess your right." Kiara looks at the alarm clock. "Oh wow, is that the time already? I'm sorry Jeff I have to go. I'll see you in school tomorrow okay. I love you!"

"I love you too. Bye Kiara. Sleep tight.

"I will. bye" Kiara hangs upthe phone and hunts around for the note. As she is doing this she is straightening up her room and is getting ready for bed. "I found it!" She picks up the note from her purse that was on the floor and the note read:

"So Taynicd **Kiara**,

Ajano faybuh syta po **Al Bhed mythril** luhdyehc y kevd. dra **sais** femm cruf oui dra fyo du fryd rybbahc haqd. Bmayca vekina uid dra calnad uv dra **sais** yht oui femm ghuf fryd du tu.

Muja Ymfyoc,

Ouin vyjuineda **uncle.**"

(My Dearest Kiara, Every weapon made by Al Bhed mythril contains a gift. The sais will show you the way to what happens next. Please figure out the secret of the sais and you will know what to do. Love Always, Your favourite uncle.)

"Well I wonder he means by "fryd rybbahc haqd?" Kiara puts the note in her diary and puts her diary in her secret spot and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
